


Yuri on Ice Ficlets

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Just a collection of short ficlets written for Yuri on Ice based on prompts I receive that give me inspiration.Any necessary warnings will be written above each chapter!





	1. Just Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write about your character’s favourite sweet treat.
> 
> This first one is just shameless fluff. I regret nothing.

There was nothing more appealing to Viktor than the kind of sweets that melted on your tongue. Not too strong, just sweet enough to taste, to enjoy the sensation. He couldn’t really be sure if it was the treat itself he loved so much, or the texture; the tingly feeling it gave as it dissolved in his mouth. The first time Viktor tried candy floss, it took him off guard.

As a child, he would watch the vendors create the treats before his eyes, filling him with such wonder. It was like magic; watching as colored clouds were scooped onto a stick and handed to the passersby. Viktor had been so excited when he saw it, desperately begging to get closer, to try the magical fluffy rainbow clouds that these mystical vendors deftly created. And then he finally got his chance to try these wonder filled creations, and he immediately knew; magic was real. He could feel the magic melting in his mouth, the gentle taste of sugar filling his senses.

Viktor may have grown up, but he never forgot the anticipation he had as a child, watching those fluffy clouds take form. And every time he tasted the sweet treat, he was reminded that magic existed, at least in the little things.

“I don’t get the big deal,” Yuuri’s voice broke through Viktor’s thoughts as he stepped closer, holding a piece of pink fluffiness in his hand, “It’s just a bunch of sugar.”

Viktor gasped dramatically, a hand to his heart and a look of hurt in his eyes, “It’s not just sugar, Yuuri! It’s so much more than that.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s magic, right?” Yuuri was holding in his laughter, but Viktor could see it in his eyes; the happiness, how much he was enjoying seeing this side of Viktor.

Closing the gap between them, Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, holding him close, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t believe me.”

Yuuri chuckled, resting his free hand against Viktor’s chest, “All I’m saying is that it’s just sugar. Well, sugar and food coloring.”

“Nope. It’s magic.” Viktor plucked the pink cloud from Yuuri’s hand, “I can prove it.”

Raising his eyebrow, Yuuri smirked as he watched his idol, enjoying the playful side of his favorite person, “Oh, really?”

“Mhm, just watch,” Without another thought, Viktor placed the sugary pink cloud in his mouth, already feeling the tingly melting sensation. He had to act quickly if he wanted to prove his point to Yuuri. Using his now free hand, he cupped Yuuri’s face, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. The candy in his mouth hadn’t quite dissolved yet; not completely. Wasting no time, he flicked his tongue against Yuuri’s lip. Feeling Yuuri’s hand move into his hair, Viktor couldn’t hold back his smile as he felt soft lips parting against his own, sharing the magical sugary cloud with his lover. He let the kiss last until the sugar had dissolved completely, reluctantly pulling away just enough to murmur softly, “Did you feel it?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor through half lidded eyes, humming happily, “Okay, you win.”

“Do I get a prize?” Viktor grinned his heart shaped smile, only to feel Yuuri pulling him closer, the taste of sugar melting on their lips as they kissed. 

Viktor was quickly learning that candy floss wasn’t the only thing filled with magic.


	2. Mila offering Yurio a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mila offering Yurio a hug.

Coming into practice on a regular basis, Mila Babicheva had gotten used to many things. Hearing Yakov yelling at a skater who hadn’t been paying attention to his instructions, Georgi brooding over lost love, and of course, Yuri Plisetsky’s penchant for what she had come to call ‘grumpy cat syndrome.’ He was always scowling at something. Usually it had something to do with his routine not quite going the way he wanted it to, or his belief that Yakov didn’t put enough faith in his decisions when it came to those routines.

With all this in mind, Mila could say it truly was a day like any other. The only difference was that grumpy cat syndrome seemed to have turned into ‘miserable cat just got forced to take a bath’ syndrome. Mila had never seen Yuri looking so forlorn. Normally, the young boy was unapproachable, angry, the typical teenager who hid his emotions behind a veil of aggression. But as Mila made her way into the rink, she found herself drawn towards Yuri, the sight of his utter sadness enough to urge her to seek him out. Mila had always thought of Yuri as a little brother. A very annoying, very loud, very frustrating little brother, but a little brother nonetheless. Seeing him so hurt simply didn’t sit well with her. The only issue was how exactly you were supposed to comfort Yuri Plisetsky.

As she got closer to the boy sitting in the corner of the room, watching as Georgi attempted his routine under the watchful gaze of their coach, Mila tentatively took a seat beside him. At first, she said nothing, simply watching Georgi along with him. There was hope deep down inside her that Yuri would simply open up and tell her what was wrong. Of course, she knew that hope was feeble at best. After a few minutes of silence passed between them, Mila sighed softly, looking over at the skater sitting beside her, “You wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Yuri asked, his words dripping their usual poison, though she could tell his heart wasn’t in it this time.

“Whatever has you looking like someone fed Potya to the neighbourhood dogs.”

Yuri glared back at her at the statement, “Potya would eat them first.”

“Yeah, she probably would.” Mila smiled, “So, what’s eating at you?”

“None of your business.”

“I’ll keep nagging you until you tell me, Yura,” Mila spoke in a singsong voice, keeping her smile ever present. It wasn’t that she wanted to irritate him. She simply knew it would be so much easier to help him if she knew what was wrong.

“You’re so annoying,” Yuri grumbled.

“The sooner you tell me, the sooner I’ll leave you alone.”

“Ugh, fine! Stupid hag…” Yuri stared down at the floor, chewing his lip nervously before he finally spoke, “It’s grandpa. He had to go to hospital. They said everything’s fine, but I don’t know.”

“Yura…” Of all the things she could’ve guessed, the thought of something happening to Yuri’s grandfather hadn’t even crossed her mind. The hope that maybe knowing what had Yuri so upset would make it easier to help was quickly dashed. How were you supposed to help someone in a situation like this? After a long moment of silence drew on between them, Mila looked down at her hands sitting in her lap, “Do you want a hug?”

The question caused the boy beside her to look up at her, frowning, “Do you want me to kick you with my knife shoes?”

“I’m serious, Yura. Sometimes hugs can make you feel better.”

Yuri looked around the room, seeing that Georgi was very much distracted by his routine, and Yakov’s focus was on the man moving along the ice. Relenting, he awkwardly shifted himself closer to Mila, his voice quiet, “You tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you.”

Mila smiled, wrapping her arms around Yuri’s waist and resting her chin on the top of his head, “I know, Yura. If anyone finds out, you can kick me with those knife shoes of yours.”

It didn’t take long for Yuri to lean into her warmth, his head resting against her collarbone, “…Thanks, Mila.”

“Anytime.”


	3. "How about a hug, hm?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about a hug, hm?"

Yuuri liked affection. A lot of people seemed to think that he was the typical Japanese man; shying away from public displays of affection, but it simply wasn’t true. Yuuri didn’t care where he was, just as long as the person he was showering with affection was someone who really mattered to him. It had even taken Viktor by surprise, though it really shouldn’t have. He’d seen Yuuri at the banquet, seen how affectionate he could really be when he put his mind to it, but Viktor had thought maybe it was just the alcohol. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Maybe he’d been shy at first, unsure of boundaries, but the moment Yuuri knew he was allowed to hold Viktor’s hand, or hug him, or kiss him, the moment he knew that Viktor would never turn down any affection that came his way, he was shown just how much Yuuri didn’t care about where he was.

The rest of the world still seemed to be oblivious of this fact. People always seemed to assume that the times they saw Yuuri and Viktor affectionate together were brought on by the Russian, not by Yuuri. He’d dealt with his fair share of interviews with people asking him how he handles having such an overly affectionate fiancé. At first, Yuuri thought it was funny that people seemed to think Viktor was the cause for all their candid moments. At first. After a while, it really started to grate on him. Why was Viktor the only one capable of it? Why was it so out of the question for Yuuri to want to show Viktor how much he meant to him? It wasn’t just that they seemed to think he was conservative or embarrassed by what they did in the public eye. No, more than that, Yuuri was just so frustrated that people seemed to think that he couldn’t possibly express his feelings to the man he loved in front of other people.

It was after yet another one of these interviews that Viktor found Yuuri leaning against the wall outside the press conference, glaring at the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. Yuuri was an emotional person. It wasn’t just on the ice, he wore his heart on his sleeve all the time, and it was one of the many things Viktor loved about him. Honestly, he was amazed the press hadn’t noticed it by now. Stepping forward, Viktor tilted his head in an attempt to catch Yuuri’s eye, “You alright?”

“They did it again,” Yuuri grumbled in response, “Do I really seem that emotionless?”

“Of course not,” Viktor stepped closer, holding his arms out in invitation, “How about a hug, hm? Would that help?”

Yuuri looked up, his eyes catching Viktor’s, and it was obvious that he didn’t want to turn down the invitation, but he hesitated, biting his lip as he looked back down at the floor, “It might…”

Viktor chuckled softly, moving closer and wrapping Yuuri up in his arms, the familiar warmth reassuring for them both. He knew it hurt Yuuri; knowing that people seemed to see him a certain way. All he could do was be there for him and hope that one day they’d see just how affectionate Yuuri really was. Viktor felt Yuuri rest his head against his shoulder, smiling to himself as he rubbed soothing circles into Yuuri’s back. It was then that the sounds of chatter got decidedly louder, accompanied by the snapping of cameras. Viktor pulled away just enough to look over his shoulder, seeing the door to the press conference open and a myriad of public eyes on the pair of them. Looking back to Yuuri, he saw the glint of mischief in his eyes before anything else.

Viktor knew exactly what Yuuri was thinking, and he couldn’t possibly be happier to oblige. Feeling Yuuri’s soft touch against his cheek, Viktor simply smiled in adoration as the dark haired man in front of him moved closer, closing the gap between them in a gentle kiss. Yuuri was always soft, gentle, caring in his every action, and Viktor fell more in love with him every day that he got to feel that affection. Vaguely, he could hear the chatter around them grow louder, the camera shutters growing more frequent, but as Yuuri’s fingers brushed the hair at the nape of his neck, Viktor found himself caring about nothing else.

There were some perks to Yuuri’s need to prove his affectionate nature.


	4. "Well, this is awkward..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Well, this is awkward..."

Things had been different since the scare. They had shared a hug at the airport, Yuuri had been reassured that Makkachin was fine, but things weren’t the same. Viktor was different. His smiles didn’t reach his eyes. He’d pull himself away and give himself space that he’d never needed before. Yuuri could only watch on as Viktor withdrew into himself, could only watch as the man who had come to mean so much to him slowly pulled away. 

After yet another day of training that hadn’t really felt like training at all, a day of Viktor watching him skate without giving so much as a critique, Yuuri felt his patience waning. Things couldn’t stay like this. Yuuri hadn’t felt this much distance between them since Viktor was just a poster on his bedroom walls. After spending his life looking up to this Russian God, Yuuri couldn’t let him slip through his fingers. He wouldn’t.

“Viktor, we need to talk about–” Yuuri was already mid sentence as he stepped into the bedroom, his carefully rehearsed speech failing him as he caught sight of Viktor sitting at the edge of the bed, tears in his eyes. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find. Viktor Nikiforov crying was something so raw, so human, something he hadn’t ever thought he would see before.

Viktor sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes a watery chuckle escaping his lips as he looked over at Yuuri with a sad smile, “Well, this is awkward…”

Yuuri didn’t move from the doorway, just watching this perfect man, seeing him and all the imperfections he hid from the world. Viktor was hurting, Viktor wasn’t okay. But he had spent so long in the spotlight, so much time being told that he had to be what the papers expected him to be, had to never show weakness, had to always be the best he could, that this wasn’t something he ever showed anyone. And here Yuuri was, an intruder in this vulnerable moment.

His mind told him to leave, to give Viktor the space he needed and let him be, but there was a stronger part of Yuuri screaming to act. Watching Viktor attempt to piece himself together enough to pass for ‘fine,’ Yuuri knew he couldn’t leave him. His whole body felt heavier as he slowly stepped into the room, moving to Viktor’s side. There was uncertainty in his every step, his every action. After all, this was a side of Viktor that he’d never seen, never even dared to imagine before. How could he know what would be the right move?

Yuuri simply did what his body told him to; not thinking, just acting. Kneeling in front of him, Yuuri reached up, cupping Viktor’s face in his hands and looking into his eyes. They had always reminded him of the oceans of Hasetsu; so familiar and warm, so friendly and welcoming. The familiarity remained, but those eyes, those beautiful eyes were like a storm; dark and foreboding, tears brimming at the surface and slowly sliding down familiar tracks stained against soft skin. 

Yuuri let his thumbs gently wipe away the fresh tears falling down Viktor’s cheeks, seeing the uncertainty in those eyes. He took a shaky breath, speaking softly, “You don’t have to do this alone anymore. You don’t have to say anything, but I want to help you. So just… let me. Please.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor looked at him as though he were seeing him for the first time, something unreal, something he had never expected to come into his life. The feeling was mutual, “I thought I’d never see her again…”

“I know, Vitya,” Yuuri pulled Viktor into his arms, the man above him seeming to accept this with ease as he let himself slide off the edge of the bed, sitting beside him on the floor and leaning all his weight into Yuuri. Yuuri knew this pain, knew it all too well. As his fingers brushed delicately through soft silver hair, he was reminded of the pain he’d felt after Vicchan, of the regrets he still carried with him. Feeling Viktor’s head rest against his shoulder, his body shaking slightly in Yuuri’s arms, all he could do was hold him; hold him and hope he could take the pain away.

Yuuri knew the longer Viktor kept it all inside, the harder it would be. He couldn’t live with the pain. Even if it was nothing more than a scare, the fears were real and they were brimming at the surface. Yuuri brushed his free hand gently along Viktor’s back, trying to comfort him in any way he could. The older man’s arms had tightly wound around his waist, a grip of desperation, a silent plea for Yuuri to stay, and Yuuri couldn’t possibly imagine denying it.

“She’s okay,” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s hair, shifting to sit properly on the floor and carefully pulling Viktor into his lap, the need to be closer, to protect this man from the world getting stronger with every passing second, “Do you want me to get her?”

“No,” Viktor’s voice was muffled against the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt, his grip around his waist tightening, “I need you right now, don’t go.”

“It’s okay, I don’t have to move from this spot,” Yuuri reassured, gently stroking his fingers through Viktor’s hair. Seeing this man who had always meant so much to him falling apart at the seams, all Yuuri could do was hold him, hope that he could help put him back together again. Whistling, Yuuri glanced over at the door as he called out, “Makka!? Papa Viktor needs a hug!”

It was mere seconds before the sound of rushed steps could be heard in the other room. Another moment later, the fluffy figure of the chocolate brown poodle was bounding over to them, her tongue lolling to the side as she watched the pair. Viktor seemed to be stirred by the sound, lifting his head from Yuuri’s shoulder to look over at his beloved dog, his companion for most of his life.

The recognition seemed to be all she needed, bounding the rest of the distance and jumping onto the pair of them, licking at Viktor’s cheeks. The soft chuckles of genuine happiness that left Viktor seemed to release the tightness in Yuuri’s chest as he watched Viktor shower Makkachin with affection, a hand never loosening it’s grip on the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt, desperate to keep them both close.

Things were going to be okay.


	5. If the Shoe Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Viktor in heeled skates.

Yuuri could only watch in awe. There were a lot of things he still needed to learn about Viktor Nikiforov. He didn’t know much about his past, only the things the newspapers and magazines told him, and Yuuri didn’t like to rely on those. He preferred to hear it from Viktor himself, to know it was real. There was never very much out there about Viktor’s past, though. He had always kept his private life to himself. And yet somehow, Yuuri was sure something like this would’ve gotten to the papers, that this couldn’t possibly have been kept a secret for all this time. 

The routine was all too familiar, Viktor screaming all things ‘eros’ as he moved along the ice, the step sequences seeming so simple as he moved through them. And yet there was nothing simple about them, not this time. Not with those heeled skates strapped to his feet. Yuuri had never really thought much of heels, but there was something about watching Viktor move along the ice in them. It was a whole new challenge, one that he couldn’t begin to imagine attempting. Something about it added to the routine, though. The heels added an element of danger to the character. If this beautiful creature could glide so elegantly on the ice while wearing those high heels, what else was he capable of?

Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away, the heels accentuating Viktor’s body in all the right ways. His elegant legs looked somehow longer, and the the curve of his ass looked somehow even more perfect. Heat rose up Yuuri’s neck and over his cheeks, but he couldn’t look away, he didn’t dare, watching as Viktor landed a triple axel as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

The room was silent, save for the sound of blades slicing through ice, Viktor completely lost in the routine. He didn’t seem to notice Yuuri watching him, didn’t seem to notice much of anything at all. He was completely focused on how he moved, his hips shifting even more seductively with the help of those heels moving him along the ice. 

It didn’t matter that Viktor was moving without music to accompany him. Yuuri could hear it. Not only had he skated that routine enough times to hear it whenever he saw it performed, but Viktor’s entire body was all he needed to hear it. He could see the sweat dampening the silver locks falling in Viktor’s eyes, but he didn’t seem to notice, moving through the motions and landing the quad salchow. 

There was a tension in Yuuri’s body as he watched, worrying about the potential for Viktor to fall, to twist his ankle on those heels, but it never happened. Even as he landed the quad toe, triple toe combination, the sound reverberating through the room, he didn’t so much as wobble off balance. Viktor remained perfectly stable on the heels, a small smile gracing those perfect lips, and god, Yuuri had never wanted to kiss, to touch this man so much in his life.

The routine came to an end, Viktor’s arms wrapping around himself in the usual pose, and Yuuri wanted to move closer, to give in to the temptation to touch this unbelievable man, but he couldn’t. There was this fear in the back of his mind that if he touched Viktor, this might fade away, this might all be some unbelievably perfect dream. And then suddenly Viktor was gliding towards him, smiling brightly as he stopped mere inches away, “Yuuri! Did you like it?”

Yuuri’s mouth was dry, looking this perfect man up and down, trying to figure out why something as simple as a pair of heeled skates could make him that much more attractive, but he couldn’t find the answer. He watched as Viktor swept his hair from his face, lips parted as Yuuri tried to catch his breath, his heart hammering in his chest. He was probably supposed to answer that question, but words were failing him. Everything was failing him. Viktor had short circuited his brain. 

The smug smile was enough to tell Yuuri that Viktor knew exactly the effect he was having. Moving closer, Viktor brushed a finger under Yuuri’s chin, making sure he was looking into his eyes, “I always wanted to skate with heels, but Yakov never let me. He said it was too risky, that I’d hurt my ankles, but that didn’t stop me practising,” Viktor brushed the pad of his thumb delicately over Yuuri’s cheek, “What do you think?”

Yuuri didn’t know what he was thinking as he reached out and gently brushed a hand along Viktor’s thigh, feeling the taut muscles beneath the fabric of his pants. Those heels had him wanting to touch those legs, to feel the length of his body. Moving himself closer, Yuuri dragged his fingers slowly up Viktor’s body until he was able to gently squeeze his ass, feeling more daring than he expected. And yet his response was hesitant, shy,

“Could… could you teach me…?”


	6. Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B arguing over who gets to push the buttons in the elevator

The first time it happened, Yuuri was more confused than anything else. Having to travel from country to country with Viktor at his side, they stayed in countless hotels together and he liked to think he’d gotten used to his habits. One he had never noticed up until that moment was that Viktor always pressed the buttons in the elevator. Always.

This time, Yuuri beat him to it.

Viktor didn’t say anything at first. He simply watched Yuuri, clearly uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to do; how he could’ve been betrayed like this. Yuuri had never done anything to hurt him, and yet there he was, pressing the button to reach their floor of his own volition. Yuuri remained blissfully unaware at first, just waiting to arrive at their floor, and he had no reason to believe that anything was wrong. They had just been on a long flight and he was tired. The quiet between them after flights like those really wasn’t anything new.

It wasn’t until they were stepping into their hotel room that Yuuri finally noticed that something was wrong. Viktor stayed quiet as he moved around the room, avoiding eye contact as he went. Yuuri dropped his bag gently onto the hotel bed before turning back and watching his companion curiously, “…Viktor?”

“Hm?” Viktor didn’t look up from where he stood, his eyes focused on the window nearby.

“Are you okay?”

“You pressed the button.” Viktor spoke so softly, Yuuri had to strain to hear him, but it really didn’t do anything to help him understand what was wrong.

“I… what?”

Finally, Viktor turned to face him, frowning, “You pressed the button in the elevator. I always press the button.”

Yuuri had never been more confused. He knew Viktor had a lot of eccentricities to his personality, but this was on a whole different level, “Are you serious? It’s just a button.”

“But I always press it.” 

That night had been quiet. Filled with misunderstandings. Yuuri couldn’t figure out why it was so important, and Viktor couldn’t understand why Yuuri didn’t seem to care about the button. Despite the confusion and the hurt feelings, Yuuri always made sure Viktor pressed the button when they got on elevators. Truthfully, he didn’t understand it, not at first, but it made Viktor happy. He wasn’t going to question that.

The more time he spent with Viktor, the more he began to understand it. Viktor didn’t have any control over his life. Not really. He skated, he competed, he was the best of the best. That was what was expected of him. And that’s really what his life was all about; being what was expected of him. It was why he was so adamant about surprising his audience with his routines; because it was a small part of his life that he had control over. And that’s what the button in the elevator was. A part of Viktor’s life that he could control, even if it was small.

It was after the short program in Barcelona that it changed. Yuuri was a mess, the thought of that one tiny mistake having broken down his score, that one mistake being enough to make or break his chance at gold. His chance to prove that Viktor wasn’t wasting his time on him. It was weighing on Yuuri’s mind, it was all he could think about. As they stepped into the elevator, heading to their room for the night, Yuuri waited, but Viktor did nothing. Hesitantly, he looked up to see Viktor watching him expectantly, “What are you doing…?”

Viktor offered his reassuring smile and gestured to the buttons, “I think you need to press the button more than I do right now.”

It was such a silly, simple gesture, but Yuuri had figured out long ago just what the elevator button meant to Viktor. Control. He was offering Yuuri a chance to regain some control. And Yuuri took it gratefully. 

Eventually, Viktor became less needy for that control. Yuuri would always hesitate to press the button at the elevator, wanting the option to be there for Viktor, but he wouldn’t always take it. Sometimes he’d be content to give Yuuri the control, and it felt nice. It felt like trust, even if it really was just a button, that no one else could really see how important it was. It was part of their relationship at that point. Give and take. Sharing control and trust.

“Nope! Mine.” Yuuri rushed ahead of Viktor, reaching for the buttons of the elevator only to be tugged back by an arm around his waist.

“Nuh uh, you got it last time!” Viktor strained to reach passed Yuuri for the button, Yuuri shielding them with his body but despite the struggle, both were grinning unabashedly.

“I got here first!” Yuuri turned back to press the button only to feel himself lifted off the ground and spun around in Viktor’s arms. A laugh escaped him in his surprise. 

Once Viktor was standing between Yuuri and the buttons, he lowered him to the ground, turning back to the buttons with every intent to win their little game. But Yuuri was competitive and he didn’t like to lose. Yuuri reached out, using a hand on Viktor’s shoulder to turn him back and pulled him into a loving but playful kiss. Every time they kissed, it was breathtaking and this time was no different. Viktor seemed to completely forget about their little game, his arms winding gently around Yuuri’s waist, keeping him close as Yuuri’s lips parted, offering him so much more.

As they kissed, Yuuri reached blindly for the buttons, hoping he’d press the right one. He didn’t. It didn’t matter. He smiled against Viktor’s lips, pulling away just enough to murmur gently, “I win.”

Viktor looked between Yuuri and the elevator buttons, seeing the one lit up and laughed, “It’s okay, I do, too.” 

Viktor turned Yuuri in his arms, pressing him against the wall of the elevator, Yuuri’s beautiful laughter echoing through the space as he was showered with affection.


	7. A Foal's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Centaur AU created by Crimson-Chains and lucycamui

Yuuri’s first day in the world was full of wonder. The grass was so green, the trees so tall, the breeze so cool and welcoming. There was so much of this world to explore. So much to see and do and discover. But first, he had to learn how to move. It seemed like it should be so simple. One hoof in front of the other, and yet Yuuri was struggling with even standing. These legs were not as sturdy as he had hoped they would be.

Yuuri carefully shifted his back legs behind him, moving his front ones to carefully lift himself off the ground. There was a great feeling of triumph as he felt himself elevated from the grass. He was beaming with pride. At least, he was at first. It didn’t take long for his hooves to slide underneath him, looking more like an attempt at the splits than standing. His legs jutted out in all directions, big brown eyes growing wide in concern as he felt himself slowly sink back to the ground. Maybe this wasn’t going to be quite as easy as he thought.

His concentration was broken as he heard giggling nearby, looking up to see Mari watching him with a fond smile. Yuuri huffed with a pout. He could do it. He knew he could. These legs were just a lot longer than he expected them to be. But Yuuri wouldn’t be deterred, he’d prove to his big sister that he could do it. Carefully, he shifted his front legs, using them to carefully push himself back off the ground. His legs shook beneath him as he carefully got himself upright. He didn’t feel stable, but at least he had managed to stay up. Yuuri grinned triumphantly as Mari slowly made her way over to him.

As she ruffled his dark hair, Yuuri had to reach out and grip her arm to keep himself from falling, frowning up at her in disapproval. After all, she’d nearly ruined all his hard work. Taking Yuuri’s hands in her own, she took a few small steps backwards, “Alright, hotshot. Let’s try walking next.”

Yuuri couldn’t possibly stay mad at her when she was offering him his first walking lesson. Looking back down at his legs, he carefully moved one in front of the other. That was what everyone else did, he was sure that it was that simple. At first, it felt difficult. It felt like he was on a tightrope and every time he lifted a hoof from the ground, he was losing balance. Mari never let go of his hands, though, moving slowly ahead of him and watching to make sure he always stayed upright.

It was only after Yuuri had managed to walk a few metres from his starting position that Mari finally let go of his hands, stepping away from him. Yuuri reached out for her, but she was too far away. His pout returned as he stared back at her, unsure of how he was supposed to move forward without her there to support him.

Mari crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him, “Just keep doing what you were doing, Yuuri. I’ll be right here.”

He wasn’t sure he could do it on his own, but his sister seemed to believe in him, and Yuuri really didn’t want to let her down. Looking at the ground, then back to her, he tentatively moved his legs, feeling a little more stable now that he’d had time to get used to supporting himself on them. This was easy now. Yuuri beamed as he walked towards his sister, a mix of pride and exhilaration moving him forward.

Once he was at her side again, Mari ran her fingers through his hair once more, “You should show mom. She’ll be so proud.”

Yuuri was ecstatic. He was going to make his mom so happy, and then he could go out and explore this new world and all the wonders it held. There was so much to be excited about. Without a second thought, Yuuri started rushing towards his mom on the other side of the field.

“Yuuri, slow down!” He could hear Mari calling after him, but he was so excited, he couldn’t possibly slow down. He had to show his mother how talented he was! He had to show her that he had already learned to move on his hooves.

Yuuri was so sure he’d be able to make his mom happy if she saw him. As he got closer to her, he realised one major flaw in this plan. In his excitement, he had rushed towards the other end of the field with no idea how he was supposed to slow down. How did they stop their legs moving? How did they do it without tripping over themselves? He’d seen his sister do it, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to. Yuuri’s legs lost their rhythm as he panicked, trying to figure out how he was meant to slow down, and a moment later, he landed back on the ground with a distinct lack of grace, pouting as he looked up to see the amused smile on his mother’s face.

Yuuri’s next lesson would be about speed.


	8. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friendly Competition

It was an undisputed fact that Katsuki Yuuri had a competitive streak. In fact, the only person Victor had met with a competitive streak that could rival it was Yuri Plisetsky. Maybe it was something about people with that name. Victor understood it, of course. He had a competitive side of his own, and he really loved the passion Yuuri showed when he wanted to win, the twinkle in his eyes. 

Victor supposed the reason Yuuri loved video games so much was because of that competitive side of himself, and really, Yuuri was brilliant at them. It was like the world around him disappeared as Yuuri focused entirely on the game, his fingers moving deftly on the controller without a second thought. 

Victor had tried to best Yuuri at his games, and never came close. Not until one particular game. He didn’t know what it was. Victor wasn’t exactly trying very hard, working under the assumption that there was no way he’d be able to beat Yuuri’s score anyway. When he finally lost and his final score was left glowing on the screen, Victor tossed the controller onto the couch beside him, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, “I think I prefer some of your other games.”

The only sound that filled the room was the music of the menu screen, the score still on display. Victor frowned. Yuuri would normally be laughing and leaning against him right now. He’d normally pick up the controller and show him how it’s really done. Victor would watch, paying more attention to the man resting against him than anything else. Maybe if he was feeling particularly playful, he’d snake his fingers under Yuuri’s shirt and along soft skin, press delicate kisses to his neck, see how long it took to distract him.

Instead, Yuuri hadn’t moved.

“How…” Yuuri stared at the screen, the light reflected on his glasses as the numbers taunted him, “How did you do that?”

Victor glanced back at the screen, “What? Did I do good?” He perked up at the very thought. He’d never been particularly good at any of Yuuri’s games before.

Yuuri finally moved, picking up the controller and selecting a new game. “I…can beat it…” He spoke more to himself than to Victor as he settled himself on the floor in front of the couch, the position he only ever took when he was taking his gaming very seriously.

Victor would’ve tried to distract him if it hadn’t been for him slipping to the floor with every intent of concentration. Victor knew better when Yuuri got like this. Instead, he carefully slid in to sit behind him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and resting his head against his shoulder as he watched. 

The first few tries didn’t go well. It wasn’t to say that Yuuri didn’t get a high score. His scores were great, but they weren’t as good as Victor’s. Yuuri grumbled, but wasted no time attempting again. And again. And again. Somewhere along the way, Victor ended up falling asleep, his head resting against Yuuri’s, arms going lax around him.

To Victor, he’d only closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them again, he found himself wrapped up in blankets, Makkachin curled up at his side. It would’ve been nice, really; the thought of Yuuri carrying him to bed, but instead, the bed beside he and his fluffy poodle was empty. That simply wouldn’t do. How was he supposed to start his day without some quality Yuuri time?

Stepping out of bed, Victor cracked the bedroom door open, Makkachin rushing out to greet her second dad, “Mm no, down…” 

Victor heard Yuuri mumble, walking out of the room and seeing the screen still lit up, the same game playing. Well, that wasn’t right. Victor knew Yuuri stayed up late, but he couldn’t have stayed up all night… could he? Victor walked over to the couch, sure enough spotting Yuuri in his same spot on the floor, his shoulders hunched as he focused on the screen. Makkachin had curled up at his side, her tail thumping excitedly against the floor.

“Yuuri… please don’t tell me you’ve been there all night.”

Yuuri shook his head, “Took you to bed. You looked uncomfortable.”

Victor sat down on the couch behind Yuuri, running fingers gently through dark hair, “You need to get some sleep. Come to bed. Please?”

“No… I’ve got it this time,” Yuuri insisted, though his voice was low, the tone he got when he was about to fall asleep where he stood. Or where he sat, in this case. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s touch, his fingers moving with just as much precision as ever on the controller. 

Victor knew this was important to him, that when Yuuri got competitive, there was no stopping it. He sighed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Last chance. Then you’re going to sleep for a few hours.”

It was barely a minute later that he felt Yuuri flinch, “No, no, no!” The screen in front of them went dark, replaced moments later with the glow of Yuuri’s score, a score that had been slowly getting worse over his last few attempts.

Victor hummed softly, holding Yuuri close, “Bedtime.”

“Why can’t I do it?” Victor froze when he heard it; the very real sadness in Yuuri’s voice, how defeated he truly felt, “Why can’t I win?”

Victor slipped from the couch, pulling Yuuri into his lap and brushing dark hair from his tired eyes, “You win all the time.”

“No, I don’t,” Yuuri pouted, looking away. It would’ve been adorable if there wasn’t real sadness behind it.

“When we play that game with the guns, you always win. And when you play that game with the dragon, you always beat my score.”

“Fortnite. Spyro.” Yuuri mumbled the names of the games, resting his head against Victor’s chest.

“Right. And who always wins at Mario Kart?” That one, Victor remembered, because he hated it with a passion.

“I do…” 

“You do,” Victor hummed softly, “And you know what? You won the best thing of all.”

At that, Yuuri looked up at him, confusion in those beautiful brown eyes, “What?”

“You won me.” 

Victor grinned, hoping he could cheer up Yuuri, hoping he could take the sadness away the best way he knew how; with ridiculousness. And suddenly the armful of Yuuri was shuffling closer, his face buried against Victor’s neck, “Best prize.”

They stayed in bed most of the day, but Yuuri promised himself he’d beat that damn score next time.


	9. Proposal/Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Proposal/Time Travel

It was just supposed to be a holiday. A little trip to another time, a simpler one where things weren’t so complicated. In the future, it cost a small fortune to use a time machine, but Victor had the money. He had more than enough to spare. When people asked him why he wanted the break, he didn’t have an answer. Simply insisting that he wanted a little fun was enough. 

2017 was a nice time. It wasn’t too technologically advanced, but it wasn’t too far behind, either. It was the perfect time, a time when he could just relax and not think about his commitments. Victor hadn’t planned for someone like Yuuri coming into his life.

The past was supposed to be a time for him to relax, but instead, Victor found himself wanting to spend every moment with his new acquaintance. Friendship turned into flirtation. Flirtation turned into a kiss, and Victor wasn’t sure what to do when he found himself falling in love. It wasn’t part of the plan. It was just supposed to be a little downtime.

Victor’s time was running out. Every day he spent in the past was a day closer to being dragged back to the future. He had no choice. He had to tell Yuuri the truth. 

It was raining the day Victor told him. They’d settled for curling up on the couch together by the fireplace. Yuuri’s arms around him were so warm, the sound of his heartbeat as Victor rested his head against Yuuri’s chest so soothing. And there was an ache in Victor’s own as he thought about the possibility of going home and never having this again, “Yuuri… I need to tell you something.”

“If you’re about to break up with me, I’m not giving you an umbrella,” Yuuri mumbled, his fingers brushing delicately along Victor’s back.

“No! No, of course not. The opposite, actually.”

Yuuri frowned, “What?”

Victor sat up, resting his hands against Yuuri’s chest as he watched him. He knew he’d sound insane, but Victor had only one option. If Yuuri didn’t believe him, Victor would just disappear and it wouldn’t matter, “I love you. I want to stay with you, I want to marry you, but,” He sighed softly, pulling a small box from his pocket, “I’m not from here. There’s a time a long way from now. I’m from there. And soon, I’ll have to go back.”

Yuuri had never looked more confused, but he didn’t say anything. He just let Victor explain.

“This box, it uh… They give it to us as an emergency exit. If you press the button, it takes you back to where I came from. They’ll take me back on their own, and I’ll stay as long as I can, but… you take this, okay? And if you want to be together… you could come with me. But I understand if you don’t. It’s hard to leave everything you know behind.”

The silence between them only served to make the knot in Victor’s stomach worse. Yuuri had taken the box from him, was looking at it carefully, as though it would break with the slightest touch. “This wasn’t the kind of proposal I was expecting.”

Victor smiled, moving closer and resting their heads together, “Just think about it. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

When Victor was dragged back to his time, he felt empty. Even more empty than he’d felt before he left. His little holiday had only served to make this world more lonely. He missed Yuuri already. He wanted him back, but he knew he couldn’t expect Yuuri to leave his time for him. It wouldn’t be fair. Victor was already considering the money he’d have to save for another trip when the body materialised beside him. Victor stared in awe at the man he’d slowly fallen in love with, taking in the surprised look in those dark eyes.

“I do. You still say that in this time, right? I do? I will? Yes?” Yuuri smiled shyly, “I’ll marry you.”

Victor wasted no time pulling Yuuri into his arms, holding him close. He’d never been more afraid to let go, “You really came.”

“My home’s with you.”


	10. What the Fluff Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What the Fluff Challenge

Yuuri smiled to himself as he scrolled through his phone, laying on the couch with Makkachin relaxed on his lap. She truly didn’t care how big she was, but neither Victor nor Yuuri seemed to mind when she wanted to curl up on top of them. It was a rainy day, quiet and dull. The kind of day that always seemed to end like this; curled up on the couch watching terrible daytime television and enjoying the warmth of their home.

“Yuuri!” Victor’s voice echoed through the apartment and a moment later, his head peeked around a corner, “I saw something on the internet that I wanted to try.”

Raising an eyebrow, Yuuri carefully shifted until he was sitting up on the couch, Makkachin at his side. The pair of them watched Victor curiously, “The last time you said that, you nearly burned down the kitchen.”

“This isn’t dangerous, I promise!” Victor’s smile was so bright, so brilliant, Yuuri couldn’t possibly say no to him. Instead, he watched this ridiculous man hold up a blanket in front of his body, his attention focused on Makkachin. Having the attention on her seemed to be enough to excite the poodle, her tail thumping rapidly against the couch as she watched Victor.

At first, Victor lifted the blanket to completely obscure himself from view, then lowered it again. It was like a game of peek-a-boo, and Yuuri simply watched on, unable to stop himself smiling at the adorable display. A moment later, Victor was lifting the blanket to hide himself once more, but as the blanket dropped to the floor, he was gone.

Makkachin’s tail stilled as she stared in confusion at the empty space her dad had been in just seconds before. Yuuri giggled beside her, but she remained completely oblivious, looking around the room for Victor.

“Oh no, where’d he go, Makka?” Yuuri feigned confusion, watching on as Makkachin jumped down from the couch and hesitantly moved towards the blanket. Obviously this blanket was magic, but was it cursed? Would she never see her beloved dad again? Makkachin sniffed at the blanket. It smelt like Victor. 

It was as Makkachin whined sadly that Yuuri called out, “Aw Victor, put her out of her misery!”

Just as quickly as Makkachin’s confusion began, Victor was peering around the corner again, kneeling down and holding out his arms for her, “It’s okay, Makka! Daddy’s here.”

Makkachin bounded into Victor’s arms, excited and relieved as she showered her dad with affection.


	11. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yuuri finally discovers something Viktor isn't good at.

Yuuri was awoken by the sound of the alarm. Not his usual alarm, no, a much more sinister one. Makkachin was barking in the other room, the alarm no doubt hurting her sensitive ears. It was just meant to be a nap. A short nap after a long day of training and very little sleep the night before. Victor had insisted he lay down and get some sleep, and he had, but he wasn’t prepared for this kind of awakening.

Rushing out of the bed, he opened the bedroom door only to be met with the sight of utter chaos. Smoke billowed from the kitchen and filled the room, Victor waving a dish towel desperately at the fire alarm to make it stop. Makkachin was bouncing at his feet, barking her own protests at the noisy device. 

Yuuri stared in awe at the scene before him, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. At that moment, Victor seemed to notice his presence, attempting to speak over the alarm, “Hello, my darling! Did you sleep well!?”

Yuuri walked over to the windows, opening them to help ventilate the room and eventually the horrible sound of the blaring alarm finally ceased, “How could I possibly sleep through that? What the hell is going on?”

Victor rushed back to the kitchen the moment the alarm stopped, a mitten slipped onto his hand and sure enough, he lifted the lid of a pot to see the cremated remains of what Yuuri could only assume was a meal, “I was sure I got it right this time…”

Every day, Yuuri was learning something new about Victor. Sometimes he thought he finally knew every nuance of Victor Nikiforov, and then something like this happened, and reminded him that there was so much more. Standing beside Victor, he stared down at the blackened remains of food in the pot, realisation dawning on him. This was the first time he’d ever seen Victor utterly fail. He was bad at a few things, but this was clearly a whole other level of terrible.

Thinking about all the time he’d spent in Russia with Victor, he’d never made any meals. They either picked up something on the way home, or Yuuri made something instead. Yuuri had never really thought anything of it until now, “You can’t cook, can you?”

“I could…” Victor pouted, averting his gaze, “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

It was sweet, and adorable, and Yuuri probably would’ve appreciated it more if he hadn’t just been rudely awakened by an alarm warning him of the impending doom on the horizon for their home. Yuuri nodded to himself, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, “We’ll order food tonight–”

“But Yuuri!” Victor whined, “I can do it, I swear!”

“Let me finish,” Yuuri turned to Victor, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling against his neck. He couldn’t possibly be angry. Victor was trying to do something nice for him, even if he had messed it up. Besides, Yuuri was still half asleep, and Victor was nice and warm, “We’ll order food tonight. Tomorrow I’ll give you your first cooking lesson.”

“You will?” Victor’s voice was barely a whisper, the excitement clear.

“Mhm. I’m too tired to cook tonight.”

“Will you wear a ‘kiss the cook’ apron?” Yuuri felt Victor’s lips brush against his neck and shivered under the gentle touch.

“Victor.”

“Please?” Victor’s voice was gentle, playful, and Yuuri was too tired to say no. 

Instead, he gently nipped at the crook of Victor’s neck, “Just order some food so we can go to bed.”


	12. End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dancing 'till the World Ends

It had been a long time since they’d seen the sun. Ever since the incident, it hadn’t been safe to go to the surface. Humans were resourceful creatures, though. Over the years, their home underground had expanded, machinery created to assist in making life as pleasant as possible in their burrows. The end of the world meant different things for different people. For Victor Nikiforov, it meant becoming an entertainer to lift the spirits of those who felt like giving up.

When times were hard, he danced, he sung, he laughed and did his best to make others enjoy the lives they still had. But what was Victor’s reason for not giving up? A smile. A very specific smile from a very specific person. No matter how bleak things may seem, he knew that he could keep going so long as he saw that smile.

Victor rested his chin on his hand, elbow against the counter as he watched the mechanic work. Was he considered a mechanic? Victor wasn’t sure, but it was the easiest title to think of. Yuuri Katsuki was leaned over a machine, random sounds of his tinkering filling the air and Victor hummed happily as he watched Yuuri shift onto his toes to reach something, the perfect view of a perfect ass. What a good day.

“Are you going to do this every day?” Yuuri finally looked over his shoulder at Victor, a smudge of grease on his cheek. God, he was beautiful.

“I don’t have anything better to do,” Victor shrugged, smiling sweetly, “You should probably check that section at the back, make sure it’s working properly. Wouldn’t want you getting in trouble if it breaks down.”

“Oh, this?” Yuuri leaned over the machinery to reach the section at the back, the hem of his shirt lifting slightly to display a sliver of flesh beneath. 

Victor grinned as he took in the sight, tilting his head for a better angle, “Mhm right there. You should check that out for the next… hour or so.”

“You’d like that, huh?” Yuuri laughed, pulling away from the machine and standing up straight. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “Do you even know what this thing is?”

“No,” Victor admitted, finally moving from his position and walking to stand in front of the object of his affection, “Are you finished for today?”

“Just about,” Yuuri wiped the sweat from his brow, watching Victor curiously, “Why?”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand, ignoring the grime from his work. Yuuri was always worth it, “Dance with me.”

“There are plenty of people who want to dance with you, Victor,” Yuuri pointed out, making no move to pull away from the touch.

“But I want to dance with  _you_. Come on, we can dance ‘till the world ends,” Victor leaned closer, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him into a dancing position.

“The world already ended,” Yuuri laughed, giving into temptation and resting a hand on Victor’s shoulder, the other threading into Victor’s with ease. Their hands had always fit so well together. 

“All the more reason to dance with me,” Victor knew he’d already convinced Yuuri as he started moving them through a waltz. There was no music, the only sound to accompany them being the chattering of people nearby, but it didn’t matter. They didn’t need music. Victor convinced Yuuri to dance with him most days, they had gotten used to this routine.

He wasn’t sure how long they danced for. When Yuuri smiled so genuinely, when his eyes sparkled with wonder as they moved together, time seemed to stand still. Victor could’ve lived in that moment for the rest of time. Yuuri didn’t seem to realise what these dances meant to Victor. He spent his life entertaining people, giving people a reason to keep going. But the dances saved for Yuuri Katsuki were his own reason to never give up.

Victor pulled Yuuri in close, looking into dark, wonderful eyes. He was beautiful. Always beautiful, always a blessing to those whose lives he touched. Victor felt soft fingers tangle in his hair and a moment later, he was pulled into a gentle kiss, smiling against Yuuri’s lips. 

The world may have come to an end, but if it brought Victor the universe in the form of Yuuri Katsuki, he couldn’t really complain.


	13. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First

It was the last real training session they were going to have before Yuuri would be heading to China. He’d gotten so used to training in an empty rink with just Victor to guide him, it would be strange heading to the competition and having to share the ice with the other competitors. Yuuri wanted to make the most of the time he had with Victor to himself, knowing that once they were in China, the press would be dragging him away for interviews, that it would be rare for him to get any time on the ice with him.

So they trained, and trained, Yuuri insisting they go through the programs a few more times than necessary. He had to make the most of the time he had with Victor, he had to learn everything he could if he wanted to qualify for the finals. 

Yuuri was leaning against the barrier, a water bottle in hand after yet another run through when Victor slowly skated towards him. He knew that this would be the last skate for the day. They’d spent at least an hour longer on the ice than usual. Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly how long it was, he always lost track of time when he was skating. 

“You’ve got all the steps down. Your programs are solid.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “But…?”

Barely a second passed before Victor was moving close, a finger resting under Yuuri’s chin as blue eyes stared into Yuuri’s, steely determination within them, “Have you found your eros yet? You can’t go out there thinking about katsudon forever.”

Yuuri knew he was right, that his love of his favourite food wasn’t what this routine was about. Maybe it worked for the smaller competitions, but he needed to really feel this program now more than ever. Yuuri wasn’t going to let all this work be for nothing. He couldn’t be the reason people looked down on Victor Nikiforov.

Staring into those eyes, seeing Victor’s determination; it lit a fire in Yuuri. A need to prove himself, to show Victor that he could embody everything about this routine. Before he could lose his nerve, Yuuri gripped the front of Victor’s shirt, tugging him closer and pressing their lips together. 

It wasn’t a gentle kiss the way he’d imagined kissing Victor Nikiforov to be, instead filled with passion, a need Yuuri didn’t know he had. He wasn’t expecting much, surprised to feel Victor’s arm loop around his waist, the tilt of his head for a better angle, but there they were, Victor’s tongue dragging along his lips in request for more, something Yuuri was all too happy to oblige. It was warm, intense, and Yuuri knew he could get addicted to Victor; to his warmth, his touch, his taste.

All too soon it was ending, Victor pulling away and Yuuri’s lips following in a silent plea for more. Victor chuckled breathlessly, nudging their noses together, “I guess that answers my question.”

“Are… are you wearing chapstick?” Yuuri asked curiously, licking his lips as a sweet taste was left behind.

Victor’s smile was bright, making no move to pull away, “Do you like it?”

Before he knew what he was going, Yuuri was closing that gap, gently sucking Victor’s bottom lip between his own. The kiss was more gentle this time, exploring each other, learning everything there was to know about Victor’s lips; how he smiled when Yuuri kissed him, the way he grazed his teeth against Yuuri’s lip when he wanted to be playful. Yuuri would’ve argued that this was an even better lesson than all the training Victor had been giving him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat nearby broke Yuuri from his daze, pulling away to see Yuuko staring at them, “I-I um… sorry, but we’re gonna need the rink in a few minutes…”

“No problem, we were just leaving!” Victor grinned, looking back at Yuuri, “Just let me know if you need to learn more about eros.”


	14. Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exhibitionism
> 
> SMUT AHEAD

Yuuri’s moans echoed through the empty halls. He’d barely had a chance to get away from the kiss and cry, Victor having dragged him away before he’d even taken off his skates. Victor’s fingers gripped his thighs, leaving bruises in their wake, all the while Yuuri’s legs wrapped around Victor’s waist, his arms around his neck to keep himself upright.

Victor had Yuuri pressed against the wall as he fucked into him; long, slow thrusts mixed with rough, deep ones, milking every delicious sound from Yuuri that he could get. Yuuri was lost in the moment, fingers tangled in silver hair as Victor’s lips attacked his throat, leaving marks against his skin, claiming Yuuri as his own. And Yuuri would never deny it. He was Victor’s entirely, at the mercy of this incredible man as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through Yuuri’s body.

“V-Vitya… ah, more…” Yuuri was a mess, biting his lip as pleasured sound after pleasured sound escaped him, trying and failing to silence them.

Victor was all too happy to oblige, using his hold on Yuuri’s thighs to carefully lift a single leg further up until his calf was resting on Victor’s shoulder, the new angle allowing him to thrust deeper into Yuuri. As Victor kept hitting that perfect bundle of nerves again and again, Yuuri gasped, his moans getting louder with each thrust of Victor’s hips.

“Yuuri, shh…” Victor’s voice was soft, smooth like honey in Yuuri’s ear, “Someone’ll hear you.”

All Yuuri could think was  _let them_. Let them hear, let them know Victor owned him, let the world know he wasn’t giving them Victor back. And just as that very thought came to mind, a nearby door opened, a single figure stepping into the hallway for a moment before they spotted the couple pressed against each other.

“Oh my god, I’ll tell them you’re busy!” Phichit held a hand over his eyes, quickly stepping back through the door before he could see anymore.

Yuuri should’ve been mortified. His best friend had seen him bent in half, taking his coach’s cock and moaning like a slut, and he should’ve hated it, but it was thrilling, the thought that they could be caught had been fuelling his arousal the whole time, and now that it’d happened, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but the feeling of Victor pressed against him, the heat of his breath on Yuuri’s neck as he chuckled, “We can stop if you want.”

“No,” Yuuri spoke breathlessly, his leg tightening around Victor’s waist, pressing him in deeper, “Don’t stop…”

That was when Yuuri learned how much of an exhibitionist he was.


	15. Yuuri's New Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yuuri's New Costume

Yuuri wasn’t sure at first. Victor had always had expensive tastes, and it usually showed in his costume ideas for skates. The Stammi Vicino outfit was breathtaking, but extravagant. This suit, though. This was on a whole other level. Yuuri wasn’t sure he could even wear it, afraid he’d damage the stunning beading. Everything about this outfit had to have been meticulously made. Every gem sewn in by hand, even the most minute of details etched into the design. 

When Yuuri put it on, he wasn’t sure what to think. He wasn’t sure he was enough for this suit, that maybe it belonged on someone prettier, someone able to pull off something so beautiful. Carefully, Yuuri straighten the golden cummerbund around his waist, staring at himself in the mirror and trying to figure out why Victor thought he could pull off something so breathtaking. But it was more than that. As Yuuri straightened the bowtie, he couldn’t help but think,

_Why does it look like…_

“Yuuri!” He was broken from his thoughts as he heard Victor’s voice behind him, his excitement obvious. Victor stepped into the room, resting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, trying to get him to relax, “You look amazing. I knew it’d look good on you.”

“It might look better on you,” Yuuri chuckled nervously, fiddling with the cuffs. It just didn’t make much sense for something so unbelievably pretty to be worn by someone so ordinary.

Victor frowned, looking at Yuuri through the mirror, “You are radiant, Yuuri. This suit looks all the better for having you wear it.”

Yuuri smiled shyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he turned to face Victor properly, “I just… don’t you think…”

“What?” Victor’s smile was faint, a hint of mischief in those eyes.

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hands unconsciously, the need to play with his fingers to calm his nerves becoming stronger as he thought about the words he wanted to say. He’d sound ridiculous. Victor would laugh. Looking at the matching rings on their fingers, he realised that it wouldn’t matter if he did. Victor never judged him. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri let out the thought that had been burning his mind since the moment he saw the outfit, “Don’t you think this looks like a wedding suit?”

Victor didn’t laugh. Instead, his smile grew, the heart shape appearing and melting Yuuri’s own, “Is that a problem?”

“What? No! I just… this is for a skate, right? My program has nothing to do with marriage.”

Victor nodded, taking Yuuri’s hand and gently kissing the ring on his finger, “Who said it had to be for a competition?”

Yuuri stared at Victor in awe, eyes the size of dinner plates as he tried to process the information he was being given. If it wasn’t for a routine, and it looked like a wedding suit… but it was clearly a costume, made from the appropriate fabrics. Yuuri’s voice was barely a whisper, “What… what’s it for?”

Victor’s smile was making Yuuri’s heart flutter. He let himself be pulled closer without a second thought, enjoying the feel of Victor’s free hand resting against his waist, “Well, you can’t get married in your training gear.”

“But… I thought you said… after I win gold…”

Victor didn’t waste a moment, leaning in to brush a delicate kiss against Yuuri’s lips, voice soft, “You are my gold, Yuuri.”


	16. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: viktor and yuuri just started dating and they feel so nervous but it's a good nervous

Victor couldn’t explain how it happened, or even when. At some point, they stopped sleeping in separate rooms. At some point, Yuuri was reaching for his hand and threading their fingers together like they were made for each other. At some point, they went from friends to lovers.

It wasn’t that Victor didn’t want it, not at all. It was just that Victor was in unknown territory. He’d never had a serious relationship before, and really, he didn’t know if this would be one, but he wanted it to be. Yuuri had a smile like moonlight, and brown eyes that sparkled when he was thinking too hard. He was beautiful. But he was sweet, and funny, and so much more talented than he’d ever believe. Victor was smitten the moment he saw him at the banquet.

But that didn’t mean Victor ever expected Yuuri to return his affections. Sure, he was a fan, but that wasn’t the same. Not the same as the way Yuuri looked at him and made his heart flutter, the little smiles that were reserved just for him. This was so much more than a fan and his idol.

It would’ve been so much easier if he wasn’t so nervous about it. But Yuuri was perfect, and Victor wanted so desperately to be perfect for him. 

Victor raised an eyebrow as he left the bathroom of their hotel room, seeing the beds pushed together. He hadn’t been sure when he booked the room, asking for two singles to be on the safe side. Victor couldn’t push Yuuri. No matter how much he loved falling asleep on him, listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat, Victor wouldn’t push him. But there Yuuri was, sitting on the edge of one of the beds, the other pressed against it to make one. 

There was a delicate rosy glow to Yuuri’s cheeks. Nerves, embarrassment. At least Victor knew he wasn’t the only one trying to get used to this. 

A smile tugged at the corner of Victor’s lips as he took a step into the room, “Rearranging the furniture? We’ll only be here a few days.”

“O-Oh, I know, it’s just,” Yuuri averted his gaze in that cute way he always did when he wasn’t sure of himself, trying to find the right words, “I sleep better with you. Besides…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off.

Moving closer still, Victor frowned, “Besides what?”

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri pushed his glasses up his nose, looking back at Victor, “I want to fall asleep with my boyfriend.”

Victor felt his heart stop. Or maybe it was beating so fast he couldn’t feel it anymore. He really couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that Yuuri was calling him  _that_  and it sounded so beautiful when he said it, and he looked so shy, and god, Yuuri was going to be the death of him. A radiant, wonderful death.

Without thinking, Victor was closing the gap between them, pulling Yuuri onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him. Yuuri’s laughter filled the air, and Victor didn’t realise until he was listening to that sound that he could fall even more for Yuuri Katsuki, but there he was.

Yuuri looked into his eyes, that smile that Victor had grown so fond of on display. His eyes sparkled, rich brown, so beautiful, Victor could lose himself in them if he wasn’t careful. Reaching out, Victor brushed a thumb against Yuuri’s bottom lip, “You’re nervous,” The blush returning to Yuuri’s cheeks was answer enough, “It’s okay. Me, too.”

“Really?” Yuuri seemed so surprised.

“Yeah, but it’s a good kinda nervous, you know?” Victor moved his hand, gently brushing dark hair from Yuuri’s eyes, “Like I want to be good enough for you. I want to be able to make you smile like that all the time. And I want to be able to show you how special you are.”

Yuuri stared at him in awe as he spoke, and Victor wasn’t so sure he was saying the right things anymore. He wanted to be. He wanted to say all the things he couldn’t find the words for, but it was impossible. But just when the fear of what he could’ve said wrong had started to settle in, Yuuri was in his arms, lips gentle against his own, and oh he could feel that smile, that smile that made his heart soar. 

The nervous butterflies in his stomach were a feeling he’d never had before Yuuri, but they were proof of just how special he was.


	17. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heartbeat

“Vitya, it’s so late,” Yuuri whined softly into his phone. 

It was a little after two in the morning, and the first time since they’d moved in together that Victor and Yuuri had been separated for competitions. Victor had travelled in one direction, Yuuri in the other. In the off season, Yuuri probably would’ve still been awake at that time of night, but it was skating season, and he was exhausted from training. Yuuri had only just managed to get to sleep when the phone rang, Victor’s name lighting up the screen.

_“I’m sorry, zolotse. I wanted to hear your voice.”_

Yuuri smiled as he heard Victor use the term of endearment. He’d been learning more and more Russian recently, and hearing Victor call him that always seemed to send the butterflies in his stomach soaring, “What time’s your skate today? I wanna watch it.”

_“Not for a few more hours. I promised Yakov I’d try to take a nap before then.”_

Yuuri frowned, “Are you okay? You’re not sleeping?” The desire to take care of Victor was immediate. If it were up to him, Yuuri would be on the first plane to Victor’s side if he could. Instead, he was stuck in a small, empty hotel room on his own, eerily quiet without Victor or Makkachin there to keep him company.

 _“I’m fine, it’s just…”_ Victor sighed softly, his voice trailing off. It took Yuuri a moment to realise that maybe Victor was embarrassed.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me anything.”

_“It’s just… I’m so used to falling asleep on you. Without the sound of your heartbeat, it’s too quiet. I can’t sleep.”_

Yuuri knew he should’ve been more sympathetic, but hearing those sweet words coming from Victor Nikiforov brought a smile to his lips, one he couldn’t possibly suppress. Yuuri had missed Victor, too. He’d gotten used to the warmth of Victor’s body splayed across his own, the warmth that they shared, the way Victor’s breath tickled at the skin of his collarbone. It had been more difficult to sleep alone, but Yuuri told himself that it wasn’t permanent, that it would be over soon. 

“Lay down, close your eyes.”

_“What? Why?”_

“I’m gonna try to help you sleep. Trust me, Vitya,” Yuuri knew that was all he needed to ask for; trust. It was something they gave each other completely, without a moment’s hesitation. He could already hear Victor shifting on the other end of the line, settling to make himself more comfortable.

 _“Alright. Now what?”_ Victor asked curiously.

As Yuuri started to hum into the phone, he heard the catch of Victor’s breath, but he remained quiet; listening closely to the sound of Yuuri’s voice. The Japanese fell from Yuuri’s lips with ease as he gently sang the lullaby his mother used to always sing to him when he couldn’t sleep. Soft, gentle, the notes always put his mind and heart at ease, and Yuuri could only hope it would be the same for Victor.

Yuuri didn’t sing often, but when he did, Victor always complimented him, always insisted that he keep going. It seemed like the best way to help Victor relax when they weren’t together. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Yuuri could hear the gentle breaths on the other end of the phone, the sound he’d become familiar with. Smiling to himself, Yuuri spoke softly into the phone, “ii yume wo, Vitya.”


End file.
